


Everytime it rains

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [3]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni has lost his other half but knows he has to stay strong for their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime it rains

He watched from the window as the sky darkened and opened up, letting loose the rain. He attempted to ignore the pang in his chest but couldn’t stop his hand from coming up and clenching, as if trying to stop the pain. He could easily remember the sound of his voice, as if he was standing behind him and whispering in his ear. His hand on the window, as if trying to reach out to him. He knew it was impossible, he couldn’t get what he wanted. He never would.

Whenever it rained, he would stand at the window and look out. Remembered every little detail that happened.

“I’ve got to be strong. I’ll be okay,” he whispered to himself as he watched cars drive by, splashing water when they drove by as if they had no care in the world, so caught up with their own lives.

He longed to feel the one he loved mold himself to his back. To feel his arms wrap around him from behind. To hear him tell him he loved him and make him so happy. That was all in the past now. There was nothing he could do other than move on. But the pain wouldn’t leave him.

The feel of a tug on his pants, a young blond haired boy reaching up to him as if asking to be picked up. He looked down and bent over to pick up his son, feeling him brush the tears he knew that where slipping down his face. Burying his face in his son’s hair, he chocked back the silent sob and held his son even closer. Feeling his son’s little arms wrap around his neck, as if trying to comfort him. He heard his son’s voice, crying for his mom.

Yonekuni’s heart broke a little more at that, but he had to be strong for their son. For his son and for himself.


End file.
